Rencores y Olvidos
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Sipi otra vez mi fic, no me lo eliminen, si no les gusta díganmelo pero no me lo corten, espero sus Reviews
1. Rencores, olvidos y un nuevo comienzo

Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, todos son de su autor original, aunque no se como se llama. Si no te gusta el yaoi mejor que no lo leas, ahora que si te gusta el yaoi y no la depre, pues, léelo bajo tu responsabilidad. Ahora haré algunas acotaciones para que no se confundan en lo que estoy haciendo, sean pacientes, no soy buena escribiendo fanfics, de hecho apenas si he comenzado y para iniciar mi carrera de fanficmaniaca decidí hacerlo con Bayblade porque, bueno, fue mi victima.

Esta historia se ubica después de la batalla en Rusia, porque, simple, no me gustó la nueva temporada de Beyblade, arruinaron a mi amado Kai! Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Y a Ray también Wuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa! Pero que les pasa se ven horribles, bueno ese no era el punto, sino que como a mi no me agradó Beyblade VForce, pues yo hice como si ahí terminara. Por favor no me maten es sólo una opinión personal.

Ahora si:

_Todo lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos_

Lo que esta escrito es lo que los personajes dicen y la narración por parte mía

(Aquí introduciré mis comentarios si es que los llega a haber)

ooooooooooooooooooo Son una especie de cambio de escena, el antes y el después

**Rencores, olvidos y un nuevo comienzo**

Por

AikoHiwatari

Kai estaba pacíficamente observando a la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado, analizando sus facciones, queriendo recordar ese momento el resto de su vida pero sobre todo, lo que había pasado esa noche y en esos últimos días.

_No entiendo que pasó, todo fue muy rápido. Regresé a Rusia, no por mi propia voluntad sino porque ahí era donde se iba a llevar a cabo el torneo final de Beyblade. La había vuelto a dejar por segunda ocasión. Había traicionado a mi equipo de Bayblade y ellos, increíblemente me habían perdonad. Viobolt me robó a Dranzer y, gracias a Tyson y a Ray lo había podido recuperar. Los demolition boys habían sido derrotados y para mi fue una victoria triple ya que eran ellos, Boltaire y mi abuelo. _

Tyson y los demás habían ido a pasear o, al menos eso creía Kai, no lo sabía con certeza, ni le interesaba en lo más mínimo, al menos eso era lo que siempre decía, aunque por dentro sintiera todo lo contrario pero no, no podría nunca decir eso, la verdad. Los BladeBrakers habían salido de Rusia y se hospedaban en un hermoso hotel en Estado Unidos para que repararan a sus Beyblades y, como lo había dicho el Sr. Dikenson, disfrutaran unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

El hotel tenía una esplendorosa vista al mar, no por nada era uno de los más caros, y cada uno de los beyluchadores tenía su propia habitación todo por cortesía de Judy, la mamá de Max. Esto a Kai le hizo mucho bien, necesitaba pensar, analizar lo sucedido, estudiar la situación en la que se encontraba. Antes de comenzar, salió a caminar un rato, pensó que el aire fresco lo ayudaría y, si eso no sucedía no importaba porque, de todas maneras, necesitaba comprar unas cosas. No sabía si las iba a ocupar, pero no le vendría mal tenerlas de antemano.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, dejó la bolsa en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de esta. Se dirigió al balcón que la habitación tenía y se recargó en el, era hora de comenzar, todavía era temprano alrededor de las tres de la tarde y con el tiempo sobrante, Tyson y los demás no regresarían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y, si sabían lo que les convenía, no lo molestarían en toda la tarde. Miró hacia el mar y comenzó su reflexión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_No sé bien donde comenzó esta locura. Todos estaban muy emocionados, Tyson como un niño pequeño que descubría el mundo y los demás muy emocionados por conocer Rusia, pero si me lo hubieran preguntado, yo hubiera decidido no ir ahí por nada del mundo. No entiendo nada. Fuimos a la abadía, no sé el porqué se empeñaron, pero no deseaba ir, claro que no pude decirles nada._

_Desde niño fui entrenado, no criado como cualquier otro, sino adiestrado. Siempre se me dijo que yo debía ser el mejor, el superior en todo y por sobre todos- _Kai se quita los protectores que tiene en los brazos y los deja caer al suelo ­_– Mi abuelo solía decirme, cuando lloraba en el entrenamiento por lo agotador que me resultaba, que yo no tenía derecho a llora, ni a llorar ni reír ni sentir, que ese sería mi punto débil, la causa de mi derrota y debía eliminarlo. _

_Así que, conforme pasaban los días y los años, aprendí a no llorar, a no mostrar nada, ni felicidad ni tristeza. Cuando sentía ganas de llorar, simplemente repetía en mi cabeza que yo no tenía ese derecho, que no tenía ese privilegio, era una especie de karma, solamente que muy negativo y doloroso pero, como descubriría en poco tiempo, el dolor también iría desapareciendo._

_Todos mis recuerdos sobre los sentimientos se fueron desvaneciendo, cuando sentía júbilo, lo máximo que alguien lograba percatar era una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción pero… todo esto cambió cuando pelee por primera vez con Tyson, peleó con tanto júbilo y alegría que no pude vencerlo, su determinación lo hizo invencible y, a mi me hizo vulnerable mi encierro en mi mismo._

_Hubiera deseado que todo terminara con Tyson, pero no fue así. Cuando el Sr. Dickenson le ofreció a él y a los otros estar en un mismo equipo, por mi no hubo ningún inconveniente pero eso no terminó así de fácil, ya que me quería a mi para dirigirlo y entrenarlo. No me pude negar ya que Tyson, Max y Ray tenían bestias bit, y Kenny, bueno no creo que Dizzy contara._

_Mi abuelo deseaba a las bestias bit, y el que yo dirigiera el equipo de uno de sus enemigos fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, no importaba como obtuviera esas bestias bit, el objetivo era poseerlos. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien creo que mi abuelo y el Sr. Dickenson estaban jugando conmigo porque el Sr. Dickenson también sabía quién era mi abuelo y mi abuelo estuvo de acuerdo en que trabajara para el Sr. Dickenson._

_Todo se complicó cuando yo no pude llevar a cabo mi misión a tiempo, es decir, antes del campeonato. Cuando llegamos a Rusia sabía de antemano que ahí no podría alejarme de quienes había huido en un principio. Cuando visitamos la abadía, pude recordar claramente cuando probé por primera vez el Black Dranzer. Mi falta de experiencia y fuerza hicieron que no lo pudiera controlar._

_Huí de ahí, pero no puedo asegurar si fue por haber hecho todo ese desorden o en el laboratorio o reconocer que tuve miedo con el Black Dranzer y que mi abuelo me castigara por haber sentido eso; no quería recordarlo, pero no tuve opción al momento de volver a pisar la abadía. Cuando tuve al Black Dranzer frente a mí de nueva cuenta, después de tantos años, descubrí que seguía deseándolo._

_Deseaba el poder de ese Beyblade, ya no era aquel chiquillo que una vez no pudo controlarlo, ahora poseía fuerza y determinación. Quería olvidar los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar dentro de mí desde que conocía a Tyson y los demás, pero, cuando los desafíe en aquel lago congelado y vi que se preocupaban por mí, que yo les importaba, no pude negarme a mi mismo por más tiempo que yo también los estimaba. Volví por última vez a la abadía y los abandoné por segunda vez. Mi abuelo y Boris estaban furiosos, pero a mi eso ya no me importaba_

_Black Dranzer fue entregado a Tala, yo solamente pude desear que no le pasara lo mismo que a mí. Derrotamos a los demolition boys, fue una batalla muy dura donde yo perdía a Dranzer, me sentí triste por eso pero muy feliz porque había dado lo mejor de mí. Ray dio lo mejor de sí contra Bryan, y hasta pienso que superó sus propios límites. Cuando vi como lo había dejado, sentí como si yo me destrozara por dentro, no sabía la razón, pero ante lo que le hizo a Ray, quería yo mismo matar a Bryan_

_Tyson logró derrotar a tala, lo hizo por todos y con todos. Recuperé mi Dranzer y los planes de Viovolt se vinieron abajo. Pero, lo que sentí al ver a Ray en esas condiciones, tirado, sin energías, fue como si me quitaran el alma, no podía explicarlo, solamente deseaba que el estuviera bien. Al verlo entrar con Mariah fue un alivio y a la vez un sufrimiento. Me sentía feliz de que estuviera bien pero no que viniera acompañado de ella._

Kai entró en su habitación, ya era de noche, alrededor de las siete y ya casi había obscurecido completamente. Se quitó los zapatos para caminar descalzo por la habitación y también se quitó su bufanda. Se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la bolsa y con la poca luz que quedaba, buscó algo dentro de ella. No deseaba prender la habitación, y no lo haría en toda la noche. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella, miró a un espacio en el vació y continuó pensando.

_Yo, en realidad, ya no se que pensar o sentir, o si debo pensar o sentir algo –_ sus hermosos ojos color rubí comenzaron a volverse cristalinos y gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir –_ No se si esto es lo que quiero, me siento tan vulnerable. Tan humano - _Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y recorrió toda su mejilla y cayó a su mano, solamente para avisar que ella sería el comienzo de un río de lágrimas que vendrían – _Yo no quiero sentir tristeza, no quiero llorar, no quiero sufrir, si tengo sentimientos soy tan vulnerable como cualquier otro._

Kai tomó el objeto en sus manos, era una pequeña navaja, recordó lo problemático que fue comprarla, tuvo que decir que su padre le había encargado un repuesto para su rastrillo y que lo necesitaba con urgencia, por eso lo había enviado a él. Como la navaja era nueva, estaba muy filosa –_ Perfecto ­_– fueron las palabras de Kai –_ No tengo el deseo ni el valor para suicidarme, eso me quedo muy claro hace ya muchos años pero, -_ Kai comenzó a trazar una línea por su brazo izquierdo, no muy profunda, pero lo suficiente como para provocar que la herida sangrara ­–_ Esto siempre me ha ayudado cuando mis fuerzas flaquean y mus sentimientos salen a la luz._

Kai hizo otra línea en su brazo y varias veces más. Así lo hizo con el brazo derecho y las palmas de sus manos, podía sentir su piel arder, mas no la sangre derramarse, esto era porque las heridas derramaban poca sangre y esta coagulaba casi al instante, era un método perfecto con el que sabía si las heridas eran profundas o no. Mientras Kai seguía concentrado en su trabajo, pudo escuchar algo detrás de él.

Kai - ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo esto en tono de amenaza y preparando a Dranzer para atacar

¿?- ¿Kai, estás aquí?

Kai - ¿Eres tu Ray? _Pude sentir claramente como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar su voz, quería saber que era lo que mi corazón quería decirme, hace tanto que no lo sentía o escuchaba -_ ¿Qué quieres, qué haces aquí?

Ray – Caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Kai – Vi la puerta entreabierta y pensé que alguien había intentado robar en tu habitación, así que entré a revisar

Kai – _Demonios, debí cerrarla mal cuando llegué_ – Pues bien, ya revisaste, así que ya te puedes ir. Creí que estabas con los chicos

Ray – Si, pero decidieron ir al cine y yo mejor me regrese ¿Kai, seguro que te encuentras bien?

Kai - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ray – Oh Kai, por eso nunca te quitabas los protectores cierto. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

Kai – No sé a que te refieres

Ray – Si lo sabes, y lo sabes muy bien. Estoy hablando de eso que tienes en tu mano y de tus marcas en los brazos

Kai – _¿Cómo lo supo?_ – No sé de que hablas

Ray – Kai, hasta parece que no me conoces, sabes muy bien que una de mis habilidades es que puedo adaptar mi visión a la oscuridad con mucha facilidad

Kai – Pues bien, como sea, no te importa

_Me voltee para darle la espalda y me dirigí de nuevo a la cama, quería sentarme, estaba muy agotado. Esperé escuchar sus pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, más nunca paso, sin esperármelo me rodeó el cuello en un abrazo de fraternidad, amistad y cariño, pude sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sentido algo igual, algo tan hermoso, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban sin que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Con el en esa posición, mi cuerpo se relajó_

Ray – Muy bien, ahora que ya te relajaste, me puedes decir que es lo que hacías o pensabas hacer

Kai – ¿Por qué habría de interesarte?

Ray – Al contrario, ¿porqué no habría de interesarme?

Kai – Si tu pregunta es si me iba a suicidar o si lo suponías, te contestaré que no

Ray – Entonces, que es lo que está pasando

_Varias lágrimas salieron de mi rostro, no pude contenerlas por más tiempo, salieron sin mi consentimiento. Él pudo sentir las lágrimas en sus brazos. Creí que al verme en un estado tan deplorable me iba a dejar ahí tirado con mi sufrimiento. Sin embargo, esto nunca sucedió, y nunca decayó su abrazo. Aún así, yo lo empujé con fuerza para que se alejara de mí, para que me dejara solo._

Ray – ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – _No se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de mis esfuerzos y mi insolencia de no aceptar su ayuda _

Kai – No tienes por qué estar aquí

Ray – Si, claro que tengo, porque tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, si no es que el mejor, y me preocupas.

Kai – Creí que tu mejor amigo era Tyson

Ray – Es un amigo, pero no por el que más me intereso – _Este comentario hizo que se formara un hueco en mi estomago y diera un vuelco mi corazón, qué me había querido decir con eso. ­- _ Vamos Kai, dime que es lo que te sucede

Kai – ¿Para qué quieres que te diga?

Ray – Para que descargues tus penas y te puedas sentir mejor, vamos, yo se que te ayudará contarme que es lo que te sucede

Kai – Y después va a ser un ciclo, porque entonces tú serás el que se sentirá mal

Ray – Claro que no, y si me siento mal, será menos que tu y por ti, porque son tus problemas y quiero ayudarte. – _Me volteó a ver a los ojos –_ Vamos, por favor, dime que es lo que te entristece

_Creía que en cuanto le dijera se iba a burlar de mi, de mis sentimientos y de mi debilidad, pero al ver esos ojos dorados como de gato, pude ver honestidad en sus palabras, fue curioso porque yo no soy nada honesto. Pude ver que el no se iba a reír de lo que le contara, que no se iba a enojar por lo que dijera o sintiera acerca de él o de los otros chicos. Pude ver todo eso y más en aquellos ojos que me cautivaban. No pude contener mis sentimientos, suplicaban por salir._

_Esa tarde había sido muy extraña, había llorado más veces que en toda mi vida. Mi dolor era tan grande que en este día solté todas las lágrimas que había guardado desde que recuerdo. El cambió su posición, me recostó en su pecho y comenzó a arrullarme como si fuera un bebé, aunque en realidad, en ese momento si me sentía un bebé. Le conté todo lo que sentía y pensaba acerca de mi abuelo, de Boris, de la abadía, de Viovolt y de Black Dranzer._

_Inclusive le dije lo que jamás creí decir a nadie, mis sentimientos hacia ellos, hacia mis amigos y compañeros de equipo, los BladeBrakers. El cómo me hacían enojar, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba el verlos, el poder ayudarles a ser mejores. Dejé salir todo lo que pensaba sobre ellos sin que él diera muestras de enojo, solamente continuaba arrullándome. Nunca imaginé que el dejar salir todo ese dolerme haría sentir tan bien, tal libre, feliz y ligero en mi alma._

_Cuando al fin terminé de relatarle todo a Ray y me pude tranquilizar, ya era muy tarde después de las diez. Tyson y los demás ya debían haber regresado o, cuando menos, estarían cenando en el restaurante del hotel. Me levanté de la cama y fui a lavarme la cara, encendí la luz del lavamanos para encontrarme con una imagen terrible, como yo no acostumbraba a llorar mis ojos lucían sumamente rojos, cansados e hinchados._

_Me mojé la cara un par de veces y volví a ver el espejo, para ver si lucía mejor – _Me veo muy gracioso –_ fue lo único que pude pensar ante una situación así – _Y demasiado terrible –_aunque eso ya me había quedado claro quise reiterarlo para mi mismo. Sonreí, por primera vez, sonreí honestamente. Apagué la luz del lavamanos, mis ojos tardaron un rato en volverse a acostumbrar a la oscuridad._

_Por un momento creí que tal vez Ray se había marchado, puesto que no lo escuchaba, así que revisé que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, tal como él la había dejado._

Ray – ¿Creíste que me había marchado?

Kai – Por un momento así fue – _Adoraba escuchar su voz, preocupado por mi. El desahogar mis penas me hizo darme cuenta de que era esa preocupación que yo sentía por él._

Ray – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kai – _Otra vez sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, agradecí tanto que no hubiera luz en la habitación –_ Eh, Si… muchas gracias por escucharme. _Ray se encontraba sentado aún en la cama y, como yo todavía no lograba acostumbrarme por completo a la oscuridad, me golpee con la mesa antes de poder llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, pude escuchar claramente como soltaba una pequeña risita ante mi situación, mas no le reproché nada, en parte como agradecimiento y en parte porque me gustaba oírlo reír. Cuando al fin pude llegar a mi objetivo, me senté. Ray se acercó a mí y me abrazó nuevamente_

Ray – No te preocupes Kai, cuando quieras, aquí estaré yo para escucharte y consolarte

_Esta vez sentí la necesidad de responder ese abrazo, en cuanto el sintió que yo también lo estaba abrazando, pude sentir que él se estremeció al contacto con mis brazos, de seguro no se esperaba una respuesta así por parte mía, pero no tardó en relajarse. No quería soltarlo, no quería romper el abrazo, pero debía terminar. _

_Cuando nos separamos la luz de la luna me mostró sus ojos, había luna llena, así que no fue difícil distinguirlo. Otra vez mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho, Ray me miraba directamente a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta o simplemente tratando de adivinar que es lo que estaba pensando. Bajé mi mirada hacia sus labios, sentí una enorme necesidad de poseerlos, de que fueran míos y de nadie más y, a pesar de que intenté alejar esa idea de mi cabeza y esos sentimientos de mi corazón, quería evitarlo pero, no pude._

_Mejor dicho, no pretendí que esos sentimientos fueran reprimidos nunca más. Ese caparazón que formé en mi corazón había desaparecido, el hielo de este se había derretido y, por alguna razón, no quería que volviera a formarse aunque, muy dentro de mí, creo que la razón por la que no quería volver a ocultar mis sentimientos era por esa persona que tenía en frente mío._

_Acerqué mi rostro al de Ray, quería sentir sus labios presionados con los míos y, el parecía no tener objeción, estábamos a escasos milímetros y entonces, lo hice, lo bese. Besé a Ray como jamás creí que podría besar a alguien, no es que ya lo hubiera hecho antes, sino que creí que nunca iba a besar a nadie. El beso era inocente, pero sobre todo sincero. Dentro de poco comencé a sentir la necesidad de explorar más, quería profundizar el beso, así que como pude abrí su boca._

_Ray no puso ninguna contradicción ante mi acto, al contrario, parecía gustoso de sentir ese beso. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y sentí un sobresalto de su parte tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romper el beso, pero yo lo evité tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo más a mi. Ray en un principio se puso tenso, pero de inmediato se relajó. No quería soltarlo, no quería alejarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo porque mis pulmones ya no daban para más_

Kai – Ray yo… - _No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora que había cruzado esa barrera de la amistad_

Ray – Dime Kai, ¿por qué lo hiciste, ¿por qué me besaste?

Kai – No lo sé

Ray – Acaso fue por puro capricho

Kai – ¡NO, te equivocas en eso

Ray – Entonces dime por qué fue

Kai – Por que – _No pude más y me abracé de él, me acerqué a su oído para poder decirle la razón de mi comportamiento en casi un susurro_ – Por que yo me enamoré de ti

_Ray se quedó estático, no sabía que me iba a responder y, en caso de que fuera una respuesta negativa, no estaba muy seguro de poder soportarla_

Ray – ¿Estas seguro? – _Pude ver en sus ojos un deje de tristeza – _Tal vez solamente estés confundido porque fui el único que te escucho y te apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo

Kai - ¡Estás equivocado, lo único que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de ellos, desde que vi cómo te había dejado Bryan en la pelea contra los demolition boys pude percatarme de mis sentimientos, pero fue hasta hace poco que los comprendí. Cuando Mariah te acompañó a ver la pelea de Tyson, no pude evitar sentir celos, pero como no los conocía, no supe descifrarlos en ese instante. Ahora que todo ha quedado claro, puedo decírtelo.

Ray – Vaya, no pareces el mismo Kai que conozco

Kai – Escucha bien esto Ray – _Dije con el mismo tono frío que siempre he usado mientras me paraba y me alejaba un poco de la cama –_ Si tu amas a Mariah, solamente dímelo y te dejaré en paz, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias

Ray – Uy, el temible Kai me está amenazando, que miedo ­– _Lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con una mirada más tranquila, acercándose a mí - _He estado con Mariah desde que somos niños, solamente la veo como mi hermanita menor, como una gran amiga, al contrario de ella, que si se enamoró de mi - _Me safé de su abrazo_

Kai - Entonces de dejaré en paz para que puedas estar feliz

Ray - Un momento Kai, yo dije que Mariah estaba enamorada de mi - _Voltee a verlo a los ojos y su rostro se tornó en uno muy amable y lleno de ternura -_ Mas nunca dije que yo le correspondía. No se lo que siento por ti, pero podría descubrirlo hoy, esta noche - _Me acerqué a él para verle a los ojos, decía la verdad y yo, no quería hacerle daño_

_Lo comencé a besar otra vez, lentamente, pero al poco rato el beso se volvió más intenso. Sujeté a Ray por la cintura, quería profundizar el beso, quería profundizar las sensaciones así que lo apreté hacia mí. Cuando logré que abriera la boca introduje mi lengua, exploré todos los rincones de su boca y en medio de ese beso tan excitante, escuché un gemido de su parte, no se porqué pero ese gemido me hizo desearlo más que cuando todo esto inició._

_Poco a poco fuimos retrocediendo hasta que las piernas de Ray flaquearon al tropezar con la cama. Lo recosté en ella y me puse encima de él. Comencé a acariciar su pecho por encima de su traje y el me agradecía dando pequeños gemidos con cada caricia que le daba. Recuerdo que baje mi mano hasta sus pantalones, no quería apresurar nada, así que me concreté en acariciarlo solamente por encima de su ropa, suave y delicadamente, pude sentir como su miembro comenzaba a excitarse, y como pedía y clamaba por su liberación._

_Dejé a un lado ese juego y metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, pude sentir esa piel tan tersa y suave por primera vez, era una sensación maravillosa entre mis manos, aquellas manos que antes había cortado. Ray tomó una de ellas y la miró, luego me vio a los ojos con cara de reproche, pero me dejó continuar. Harto de la espera le quité la playera, dejando al descubierto su torso._

_Dejé por un lado su boca y comencé a besar su cuello, le daba besos que parecía que quería comérmelo, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pero tenía cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca, no era tiempo de que alguien lo descubriera. Besé completamente su cuello, y también el lóbulo de su oreja, cada uno de estos le provocaba dar gemidos, gemidos que eran música para mí._

_Dejé su cuello y comencé a bajar más, recordé que no había besado muchas partes de él y yo quería besarlas todas, todas las que fueran posibles. Besé una de sus tetillas provocando un gemido más fuerte de los que ya había escuchado, con cada uno yo ya no me podía resistir más. Y fue aún peor cuando mordí su tetilla, dio un gemido tan salvaje que yo deseaba hacerlo mío en ese instante, pero debía esperar, debía ser paciente._

_Quería hacerlo disfrutar hasta el límite, aunque no sabía cuanto podría resistir el. Cuando estuve saciado de mordisquear su tetilla, seguí mi camino, bajando hasta el ombligo, que parecía que me llamaba a gritos, metí la lengua en él y estuve jugando ahí un rato, provocando pequeñas risas en mi neko-jin, por un momento pensé que se burlaba de mi pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que esto le parecía muy excitante, pero también le daba muchas cosquillas._

_Cuando tenía pensado seguir, unas manos delicadas sostuvieron mi rostro, haciéndome regresar a su boca, la cual clamaba por la mía. Creí que yo tenía el control, que yo era el que estaba pervirtiendo a ese hermoso gatito, pero cuando me puso a mi debajo de él, me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba y que, ahora, Ray es el que quería jugar conmigo. Mi inocente gatito se había transformado en un fiero tigre._

Ray - Ahora es mi turno

_Comenzó a hacer lo mismo que yo le había hecho, pero muy a su forma, ya que, con sus manos, me hacía sentir un gran placer al frotarlas en mi miembro. Provocó que diera unos gritos de placer que por un instante creí que todo el hotel los había escuchado, o tal vez así fue. En realidad no me importa. Cuando terminó, lo voltee de nuevo, quería continuar con mi recorrido._

_Puse mis manos en su cadera y, mientras lo besaba, iba bajando sus pantalones. Dejé su boca y comencé a besar y a lamer su miembro por encima de la tela de su última prenda, la única que era mi obstáculo final. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco, y a mi también. Quería terminar, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar. Cuando parecía que él iba a terminar, yo detuve mi acto, y el me miró con una interrogante en su cabeza, la cual desapareció casi al instante cuando sintió que mis manos tomaban su última prenda para bajarla._

_La arrojé lejos, como una señal de victoria, y comencé lo mejor. Con mis manos acaricié su miembro, ya muy enrojecido y duro por tanta espera, me sentía feliz porque fui capaz de provocar tales deseos en una persona. Podía escuchar sus gemidos clamando por más, y diciendo mi nombre a gritos._

Ray - Más, oh por favor Kai, no te detengas, más por favor. KAI!

_Podía ver como su espalda se arqueaba de placer, podía sentir los espasmos que mis caricias provocaban en su cuerpo y, cuando parecía que ya no podría aguantar el placer, acerqué mis labios a su miembro y le di un pequeño beso, solamente pasaba rozando mis labios por su miembro y esto era un suplicio para él, para mi gatito, para mi neko-jin_

Ray - OH POR DIOS! KAI NO PARES POR FAVOR!

_Sus súplicas eran como música a mis oídos. Cuando los vi ahí recostado y perdido en el placer fue cuando entendí que estaba listo. Sin previo aviso metí su miembro en mi boca y de la excitación, terminó sentado y exclamando un gemido enorme, seguido de mi nombre. Comencé mi juego de saca y mete de poco a poco, con movimientos pausados, escuchando cada gemido a cada succión que daba y guiándome por ellos para continuar. A cada gemido yo subía la intensidad, y la intensidad de sus gritos también lo hacía_

Ray - OH KAI POR DIOS… POR FAVOR… NO… TE… DETENGAS! KAI… ME VOY A … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Dio un grito de alivio, al tiempo que se liberaba ese líquido maravilloso por toda mi boca, lo tragué sin pensarlo, cada gota que pude, sin embargo no pude con todo y parte de su semen se me escurrió por la boca. Ray me tomó de los hombros y me atrajo hacia si, para que lo besara, el también quería probar un poco de su propia esencia_

Ray - Eso fue asombroso Kai

Kai - ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? Yo todavía me puedo detener - _Dije lo último sin siquiera yo creerlo, la verdad es que, por más que lo deseara, yo ya no me podría detener_

Ray - Mentiroso - _Lo que dijo me dejó asombrado, porque era la verdad -_ Claro que quiero continuar -_ Se abrazó a mi cuello y me susurró al oído­ -_ Hazme tuyo Kai, por favor ­- _Vi directamente a sus ojos, y como en todo ese día, no vi ninguna duda en su decisión. Vi su hermoso rostro, con facciones de gato, tenía un hermoso tono carmesí en sus mejillas, eso lo hacía ver tan sexy._

Kai - Muy bien, entonces relájate, te prometo no hacerte daño _- dije esto al tiempo que me quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior_

Ray - Y yo se que lo cumplirás

_Dicho esto le metí un dedo en la boca y él, sin pensarlo, lo chupó con una sensualidad increíble, yo ya no podía más, iba a estallar. Metí un dedo en su cavidad. Pude ver como en su rostro se formaba una pequeña mueca de dolor y, cuando se acostumbró, le metí el segundo dedo. Con este acto dio un pequeño quejido y su cara mostraba más dolor que el de antes y, antes de que se acostumbrara demasiado, le metí un tercero, con este dio un grito muy pequeño, le dolía, pero pronto iba a pasar._

Kai - Espero que estés listo

Ray - Claro

_Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, metí mi miembro en él, fue tan rápido que dio un grito de dolor, se levantó y se abrazó a mi, pude ver claramente como algunas lágrimas salían de esos ojos felinos y recorrían su hermoso rostro y daba pequeños quejidos de dolor, aunque él no quería que lo viera, así que escondió su rostro en mi hombro. Me quedé quieto unos instantes, para que se acostumbrara al hecho de tener mi miembro dentro de sí. Y, en esa posición, le dije al oído, lo que quise decirle desde el principio_

Kai - Ai shiteru Ray

_De pronto sentí como él comenzaba a besar si cuello, fue entonces que comprendí que el dolor había pasado, además, también estaba dando pequeños gemiditos de placer que me volvían loco. Comencé a moverme dentro de él al tiempo que acariciaba su miembro, lo que hacía que pudiera arrancarle unos gritos de placer más grandes que los anteriores. Y yo me sentía en la gloria_

Ray - KAI SIGUE ASÍ, POR FAVOR, MÁS, QUIERO MÁS, OH POR DIOS, NO PARES KAI

Kai - No… No lo haré

_No sabía cuanto más podría resistir, la excitación era cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir los espasmos de mi miembro y los de él. Cuando creí que no podría más, él me avisó._

Ray - KAI, YA NO… YA NO PUEDO MÁS…ME VOY A…

_No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque había terminado, se había corrido en mis manos, podía sentir su semen en mi vientre, cálido, delicioso. Al mismo tiempo ocurrió conmigo, solté mi esencia, mi semen, dentro de él. Fue algo único por que los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminamos yo caí rendido sobre el. Tenía una cara de cansado, y como no iba a estarlo, después de lo sucedido._

_Destendí la cama y lo recosté en ella. Después yo me metí también. En la mañana habría que pedir que cambien las sábanas. Me acosté a su lado y lo abracé por la espalda_

Kai - Ray, me alegra que hayas sido el primero

Ray - A mi también me alegra que tu hayas sido el primero -_ y de inmediato se quedó dormido mientras yo lo contemplaba. Nunca dudé que yo había sido el primero, y espero se el único._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Así fue esta noche, descubrí mis sentimientos, descubrí a la persona que amo y no pienso dejarla, claro que para los demás seguiré siendo el frío Kai, pero para él, seré otro, porque fue el único que me escuchó. Te veo dormir plácidamente y creo que yo debería hacerlo, ya son las tres de la mañana y seguro Tyson viene temprano a levantarme. Te veo por última vez antes de dormir y distingo que dices algo entre sueños_

Ray - Ai shiteru, Kai. Con todo… mi corazón,

_Escuchar esas palabras de ti me hicieron muy feliz, tal vez a la próxima me lo digas despierto. Me acuesto junto a ti, te doy un beso en el cuello y escucho como ronroneas. Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de toda una vida, puedo dormir tranquilo y feliz._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

No me maten por favor, si no les gustó no lo vuelvo a hacer (Mentira).

Se aceptan críticas, consejos, halagos, chicles, cacahuates, gomitas, suicidios, bombas, dulces, caramelos, etc. etc. etc.

No sean malos déjenme un review tan siquiera no saben que feo se siente no tener nada.

A si no les gustó la historia perdónenme, pero es un día que andaba en la depre porque me pelee con mi mamá y, pues bueno, esta fue mi terapia. Intentaré hacer otros más felices. O simplemente cambiaré de serie.

Sayonara


	2. El otro lado de la vida

Ok a petición de una pequeña niña gorrona y muy reviewdora que me animó a finalizar mi primer fic largo, aquí hice una especie de continuación de este fic, más bien es un punto de vista. Es decir, en el anterior fic puse lo que pasó en la vida de Kai, lo que pensó y sintió, ahora le toca a su hermoso koi Ray.

Usaré lo mismo de siempre

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero

El otro lado de la vida

En un edificio sumamente alto, en el barandal de una ventana, más específicamente un balcón, un chico miraba detenidamente el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a asomarse, comenzaba a amanecer. Ojos color dorado con aspecto felino. Ray Kon. Estaba sentado, sus piernas colgaban, cualquiera diría que estaba preparándose para saltar en cualquier instante. Su cabello negro y largo ahora suelto, hondeaba a causa del viento nocturno. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el barandal para mantener el equilibro, aunque en realidad no lo necesitara.

Vestía solamente una playera, en realidad no era de él, así que le quedaba un poco grande, lo suficiente como para taparlo por debajo de la unión de sus piernas. Además también traía sus boxers, no quería que nadie lo acusara de pervertido. Trató de aclarar su mente, todo había pasado muy rápido pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que no se arrepentía de nada.

Veía la división que formaba la luz, donde en el cielo aún se distinguían algunas estrellas y en el horizonte se podían ver los tonos rojizos que el sol daba a la mañana. El mar estaba tranquilo, la marea era alta, esa hermosa vista lo hacía relajarse. Viendo esto, su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de toda su vida, hasta aquel glorioso momento

_/Bien ahora si, pensemos detenidamente, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo una pesadilla se convirtió en un cuento de hadas? ¿De qué estoy hablando? Esta pesadilla aún no ha terminado y sin embargo, si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar jamás. ¿Cómo llegué a este punto? Bien mejor empiezo a ordenar mis ideas. Dicen que lo primero es la atención, luego el aprecio, luego el cariño y de esto viene el amor. No lo quería creer y tuve que comprobarlo por mi propia persona. Bien dicen que nadie aprende en cabeza ajena._

FLASH BACK

_/En un principio, cuando era pequeño, adoraba el Beyblade, siempre practicando, siempre entrenando, siempre desafiando a otros con tal de ser más fuerte, más rápido y mejor. También contaba con el apoyo de mis amigos: Lee, Mariah, Kevin y Gary, siempre unidos, siempre juntos, como una gran familia, la familia que perdí desde muy pequeño._

_Esta perdida no fue tan grave al saber que contaba con tan buenos amigos, crecimos juntos, como verdaderos hermanos pero, al pasar el tiempo, el Jefe de la aldea me entregó a mi a Drigger y no a Lee, como se suponía que debía de ser, me sentí tan honrado y a la vez tan avergonzado, debido a que sentí que le robé a uno de mis mejores amigos algo que le correspondía._

_Lee se mostró muy comprensivo pero, cuando dejé la aldea de los White Tigers se desilusionó mucho y llegó a odiarme, todos me odiaron por eso. No comprendían el hecho de que, si me fui de la aldea, era porque quería aprender más del Beyblade, mostrar a todos que la aldea White Tiger existía, mostrarle al mundo entero que no importaba que no fuéramos un gran pueblo, aún así teníamos muy buenos beyluchadores, pero ellos no escucharon._

_Después de eso recorrí varios lugares del mundo, buscando saber más acerca del Beyblade, y también buscando nuevas técnicas, ahora junto a Drigger. Fue en uno de mis viajes que me encontré con el Sr. Dickenson. Vió una competencia callejera que tuve y le gustó mi forma de pelear, me tomo como su protegido, como si fuera mi tutor, y me invitó a un torneo que estaba realizando._

_En ese torneo me encontré que existían grandiosos beyluchadores, aunque he de admitir que al principio creí era una batalla fácil, lo que veía no me llenaba pero, cuando competí con Tyson, mi manera de pensar cambió. Él era único, con un sentido de la amistad y competitividad que yo había perdido hacía algún tiempo. Me derrotó en buena ley y, a pesar de que odiaba eso, me agradó que hubiera sido él el causante de mi derrota._

_Al finalizar mi pelea, tomé la determinación de formar parte del equipo que el Sr. Dickenson me había hecho mención, pero eso no terminó ahí, pude ver la forma de pelea de mis otros compañeros: Kai y Max. Eran únicos, su forma de batallar, todo. Al finalizar el torneo el Sr. Dickenson hizo oficial el equipo y Tyson fue el encarado de darle nombre, fuimos a partir de ahí los BladeBrakers, y Kai, sería nuestro líder, aunque parecía que la idea no le agradaba. _

_Ese fue el inicio de todo lo que vendría en delante, más sin embargo, había muchas cosas para los que no estaba preparado. Tenía un nuevo equipo, nuevos amigos, y por un instante, me olvidé que alguna vez fui parte de los White Tigers. Al verlos en el torneo asiático me sentí confuso, y a la vez un poco dolido al ver tanto rencor en sus ojos pero, yo no me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado una vez. _

_Perdí a Drigger por tener dudas cuando competí contra Kevin, cargué con una culpa enorme. Era suficiente la mía pero Kai tuvo que hablar y decir que estaba decepcionado de mí. En verdad sentí que eso me dolió. Creí que el equipo no me necesitaría sin Drigger, es decir, yo no podría ganar sin Drigger, o al menos eso creía yo. _

_En esa ocasión Mariah me encontró y me animó a volver a los White Tigers, creí que eso sería lo mejor, de cualquier forma ya no valía nada. Aún así Tyson y Max vinieron por mí, me necesitaban aún sin mi bestia bit, me sentí confundido, ellos habían ido por mí, y Lee seguía molesto conmigo. Nunca se los agradecí pero, que bueno que fueron por mí en aquella ocasión. Regresé a mi equipo, los BladeBrakers._

_Cuando comprendí que podía seguir ganando aún sin Drigger, él volvió a mí. Todos se alegraron por que Drigger había vuelto, inclusive Kai. Ese chico era muy serio, se podía decir que no hablaba pero, cuando lo hacía, daba muy buenos consejos, era y sigue siendo muy calculador, analista y, el líder de nuestro equipo._

_Aún así, Mariah, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho, ella siempre me apoyó y creyó en mí, aunque los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo, por eso es que la aprecio tanto, y la estimo. Lamentablemente ella no pensaba lo mismo de mí, su sentimiento era mucho mayor. Cuando la derroté en el torneo asiático, ella me pidió una cita pero, yo lo acepté creyendo que quería recordar viejos tiempos. _

_Qué equivocado estaba. Cuando al fin salimos, ella sin que yo pudiera percibir su presencia, se acercó a mí y me besó, supongo que quería que correspondiera sus sentimientos pero… Me preguntó constantemente, quería saber el porqué yo no podía responder sus sentimientos. Ella me amaba… me amaba con todo su corazón, sin embargo yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, para mi ella no pasaba de ser aquella pequeña que quería que le enseñara a beybatallar, que le mostrara mis mejores técnicas, que era un modelo a admirar, su hermano mayor. Qué equivocado estaba._

_No podía creerlo, aquella a la que yo creía mi hermanita, resultó enamorada de mí, sin embargo no podía corresponderle. No podía siquiera decirle el porqué porque ni yo sabía la razón, solamente sabía que no la quería. Ahora que lo recuerdo, desde esa ocasión, ya sentía gran admiración por esa persona, era ejemplar, era espectacular, era… simplemente lo admiraba. O eso creía yo._

_Terminando el torneo asiático nos dirigimos a Estados Unidos, ahí también tuvimos muchos problemas con los All Stara, no fue tan difícil, aunque tampoco tan fácil. En fin, después siguieron los Majestic y, por último el antiguo equipo de Kai A través de todo eses tiempo, los BladeBrakers nos hicimos más unidos, mejores amigos y, mi admiración por Kai creció más, me era simplemente increíble su fortaleza._

_Él se fue, y nos dejó abandonados, me sentí triste, confundido, traicionado, aunque la verdad no sabía ni el porqué. Pronto él nos desafió a un combate, a solas, alejado de la civilización, tenía la intención de derrotarnos y robar nuestras bestias bit, no lo podía creer, me sentía herido, aunque no había motivo alguno. Tal vez si, el motivo era precisamente Kai._

_Estábamos perdidos, pero Max llegó a nuestro rescate, venció a Kai, o mejor dicho venció al blackdranzer que dominaba a Kai. Por el impacto, el hielo sobre el que estábamos parados se rompió y Kai... se iba a hundir. Al verlo ahí, en un mar de confusión, desamparado, solo, al ya no ver esa llama en su mirada, me desesperé, creí que Kai moriría y, por alguna razón, sentí que yo lo haría con él. Por suerte no fue así._

_Entre todos ayudamos a Kai a salir de aquel trozo de hielo que lo hundía lentamente, volvió con nosotros, eso me hizo sentir júbilo, alegría, sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba al saber que estaría de vuelta con nosotros. Pero estoy seguro de que todos sintieron lo mismo. Después de todo Kai era nuestro líder. Quiso ser el primero en competir pero, sin el BlackDranzer, era imposible que ganara, además aún estaba débil por lo que había pasado en el lago._

_Justo como me temí Kai perdió pero, había algo diferente en él. Al contrario de cuando se enfrentó a Tyson, cuando todos nos conocimos, ahora se podía decir que estaba feliz del resultado. Eso era, Kai estaba feliz, estaba feliz por haber dado lo mejor de sí, o al menos eso creí. Después de eso la posibilidad de recuperación caía en mí, y no estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a mis compañeros de equipo y amigos. No después de lo que hicieron por mí, no después de que Kai había vuelto con nosotros._

_Mi pelea contra Bryan fue asombrosa, a pesar de todo el daño que me ocasionó. Tuve muchas dificultades en poder ganarle. De hecho di lo mejor de mí, y mucho más. Bryan era asombrosamente poderoso y yo, tenía un arma mucho más poderosa que él, el apoyo de mis amigos. Todos me estaban animando, increíblemente también Kai, en su forma. Eso hizo que mis fuerzas aumentaran. _

_Cuando me llevaron a la enfermería para recuperarme un poco, pude ver que mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí, eso era hermoso pero, lo que en verdad era asombroso, era que inclusive Kai estaba ahí, junto a mí, viendo si estaba bien. Tyson como siempre quiso hacerse el importante y era el que daba más ánimos pero, no importaba cuantas palabras de aliento me diera, no estoy seguro el porqué, pero la simple mirada de preocupación de Kai era más que suficiente para mí, con esa mirada recuperé mis fuerzas._

_Le pude ganar a Bryan pero, mis energías habían caído a su mínimo, no podía mantenerme de pie, y Drigger se fue de mi lado de nueva cuenta pero, ahora ya no me preocupaba eso puesto que, según recuerdo, Kai me dijo que lo hizo para protegerme, Drigger me protegió y volvería, Kai se preocupó por mí y eso era increíble. Pero aún así, me agradó que se preocupara por mí. Le encargué a Tyson la batalla final, estaba seguro que lo lograría, era muy fuerte pero, a pesar de que sabía el inminente peligro en el que él estaba, me preocupaba más Kai._

_Eso no tenía coherencia, puesto que Kai ya había perdido a Dranzer, eso era, Kai había perdido a Dranzer y dependía de Tyson el recuperarlo. Quería que Kai recuperara a Dranzer, y si Tyson perdía, Kai lo perdería para siempre. Fui a dar al hospital, parte de la batalla la vi por televisión acompañado de Mariah. Al final no resistí y tuve que ir hasta el lugar._

_Por suerte o tal vez por las habilidades de Tyson, no sé en realidad el por qué, pudo derrotar a Tala, ese chico lo había dejado atrapado entre el hielo para que estuviera solo, pero nunca contó con el apoyo de sus amigos. Tyson derrotó a Tala, Kai recuperó a Dranzer y yo era feliz al ver a Kai contento de recuperar a su bestia bit. Por un momento dejó de ser el chico frío que siempre conocimos._

_Después de eso todo estuvo en calma. Viajamos a Estados Unidos y nos hospedamos en este hermoso y lujoso hotel. El Sr. Dickenson dijo que era para que disfrutáramos de unas vacaciones bien merecidas y, además, repararían nuestros blades, habían quedado completamente destruidos después de la batalla. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una habitación por separado gracias a la mamá de Max. Todos estaban muy contentos pero, Kai había vuelto a ser el mismo chico frío, había algo extraño en él y me estaba preocupando._

_Esa mañana despertó muy temprano, muy extraño en él. Fue por Max y luego por mí, quería recorrer toda la ciudad, no tuvimos más opción más que aceptar. Yo sugerí ir por Kai, para que saliera de su letargo, pero él simplemente nos rechazó. Me sentí tan dolido y, por la sugerencia de Max, he de suponer que mi expresión se reflejó en mi rostro, Max es un gran amigo._

_Según él, para levantar mi ánimo, no había cosa mejor que ver una película, pero Tyson prefirió ir a desayunar primero, pasamos toda la mañana en tiendas, parques, lugares históricos, etc. El Jefe se encontraba trabajando para la BBA por eso no estaba con nosotros. En fin, el día transcurrió tranquilo y divertido, o al menos eso aparentaba puesto que, sin Kai, para mi era muy aburrido._

_No sabía bien el porqué, pero deseaba que Kai estuviera ahí, para oírlo discutir con Tyson, para criticarlo o lo que sea, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviera ahí. Al caer un poco la noche, acudimos a un cine, como Max había sugerido desde el inicio, he de suponer que estaba completamente absorto en mis pensamientos puesto que, para cuando supe de mi de nuevo, estábamos dentro de la sala de cine, viendo una película de terror._

_No dije nada aparentando valentía, a pesar del inminente terror que sentía por dentro, a mi derecha estaba Max, y a su derecha estaba Tyson. No supe exactamente qué pasó, en realidad creo que me perdí alguna parte de mi vida, porque tampoco puedo recordar cuando Tyson compró diez bolsas de palomitas jumbo y cinco refrescos del mismo tamaño, y para Max, simplemente caramelos._

_La película comenzó, intenté quedarme firme pero para la mitad de la película yo ya quería llorar del miedo, en verdad si lo pienso era realmente cómico decir que había enfrentado a Bryan, lo había derrotado y sin embargo me asustaba una película. Sin embargo desearía haber mantenido mi vista al frente, puesto que para cuando voltee, pude ver claramente a Tyson y Max besándose._

_No es que yo no quisiera eso, o que despreciara a mis amigos, sino que fue porque sentí un terrible vacío en mi interior, soledad eterna, eso fue lo que sentí. Sin hacer ruido me levanté de mi asiento y salí del lugar, dejándolos solos, y a mi sumido en una gran depresión. Caminé sin rumbo durante unos minutos, pero pronto sentí la necesidad de volver a mi dormitorio, quería estar solo y olvidarme de este sentimiento._

_Llegué al hotel sin muchos ánimos, de hecho sin ningún ánimo, pero me esforcé por sonreír al portero. Subí por el elevador, mi habitación era la contigua a la de Kai, así que necesariamente tenía que pasar por ahí, pero no quería. En vista de que no tenía opción seguí de frente, pero mi sorpresa fue al ver la puerta de la habitación de Kai entreabierta, por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo pensando lo peor._

_Lentamente abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero no hubo dificultad en adaptar mi visión a este ambiente rápidamente. Silencio, no podía escuchar nada, hasta que pronto vi como una figura se preparaba para atacarme, creí por un instante morir, al pensar que Kai, estaba muerto. Ridículo pensamiento pero lo creí. Sin embargo pude tranquilizarme al escuchar su voz._

Kai - ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo esto en tono de amenaza y preparando a Dranzer para atacar

Ray - ¿Kai, estás aquí? - _Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al saber que estabas bien, y a salvo_

Kai - ¿Eres tu Ray? ¿Qué quieres, qué haces aquí?

Ray – Caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Kai – Vi la puerta entreabierta y pensé que alguien había intentado robar en tu habitación, así que entré a revisar - _Creí escuchar un tono de voz diferente al que siempre usas conmigo, con todos, como si estuvieras feliz de escucharme, pero eso no era verdad ¿cierto?_

Kai – Pues bien, ya revisaste, así que ya te puedes ir. Creí que estabas con los chicos

Ray – Si, pero decidieron ir al cine y yo mejor me regrese ¿Kai, seguro que te encuentras bien? – _Pude escuchar tu voz diferente, ahora estaba seguro. Tienes algo, algo te preocupa, déjame ayudarte, quiero estar aquí_

Kai - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ray – Oh Kai, por eso nunca te quitabas los protectores cierto. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? – _Tus brazos están llenos de heridas, ahora estoy más preocupado que antes_

Kai – No sé a que te refieres

Ray – Si lo sabes, y lo sabes muy bien. Estoy hablando de eso que tienes en tu mano y de tus marcas en los brazos

Kai – No sé de qué hablas

Ray – ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué te haces el desentendido? ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero ayudarte? - _Kai, hasta parece que no me conoces, sabes muy bien que una de mis habilidades es que puedo adaptar mi visión a la oscuridad con mucha facilidad

Kai – Pues bien, como sea, no te importa

_Me dolió tanto verte darme la espalda y alejarte de mí, yo te quiero ayudar, pero tu no me dejas, ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Pareces esperar que me marche, porque no haces ningún sonido ni te mueves, pero… no lo haré… nunca más Kai, nunca más te volveré a dejar solo._

_Doy gracias a mis habilidades, porque gracias a ellas me puedo acercar sigilosamente hacia ti, cuando estoy cerca tomo la más importante decisión de mi vida, paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, para que sepas que estoy aquí y que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, en este momento no me importa de que te molestes conmigo, te enojes y me grites, no me importa nada, ni siquiera que me insultes, solamente… quiero… deseo ayudarte Kai… quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo. Parece que cumplí mi objetivo, porque pude sentir cómo te relajabas entre mis brazos, al estar así, yo también me siento muy bien._

Ray – Muy bien, ahora que ya te relajaste, me puedes decir que es lo que hacías o pensabas hacer

Kai – ¿Por qué habría de interesarte?

Ray – Al contrario, ¿porqué no habría de interesarme?

Kai – Si tu pregunta es si me iba a suicidar o si lo suponías, te contestaré que no

Ray – Entonces, que es lo que está pasando

_Pude sentir cómo tu cuerpo comenzaba a moverse involuntariamente, como si estuvieras llorando, precisamente eso era lo que hacías. ¿Por qué… porqué lloras y… porqué mi corazón se siente tan afligido al verte llorar? No entiendo, quiero ayudarte, es lo que más deseo. Sentí varias lágrimas caer en mis brazos, y me sentí todavía peor cuando intentaste alejarme de ti, cuando me arrojaste lejos. ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo. No quiero que estés solo._

Ray – ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – _No me moví por ningún motivo, no importando su insistencia _

Kai – No tienes por qué estar aquí

Ray – Si, claro que tengo, porque tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, si no es que el mejor, y me preocupas. –_ No entiendo porqué dije eso pero… es lo que siente mi corazón_

Kai – Creí que tu mejor amigo era Tyson

Ray – Es un amigo, pero no por el que más me intereso – _¿Qué fue lo que dije? No lo sé, será que…-_ Vamos Kai, dime que es lo que te sucede –_Te quiero ayudar, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti porque yo…_

Kai – ¿Para qué quieres que te diga?

Ray – Para que descargues tus penas y te puedas sentir mejor, vamos, yo se que te ayudará contarme que es lo que te sucede

Kai – Y después va a ser un ciclo, porque entonces tú serás el que se sentirá mal

Ray – Claro que no, y si me siento mal, será menos que tu y por ti, porque son tus problemas y quiero ayudarte. – _Quiero transmitirte confianza a través de mi –_ Vamos, por favor, dime que es lo que te entristece

_Quiero transmitirte una seguridad que nadie antes te hubiera dado Kai, quiero que sepas que estoy solamente para ti y que nunca haría ninguna cosa para lastimarte, jamás. Y si es que llegara a hacerlo, estoy seguro de que jamás me lo perdonaría en mi vida, eso ni pensarlo. No hago más que pensar en que me puedas decir que es lo que te tiene de esa forma, tan decaído, no quiero verte así. _

_Poco a poco comencé a ver que ya habías confiado en mi, tu mirada dejó de analizarme para dar paso a una muy distinta a las que te había visto en todo el tiempo de conocernos, confiabas en mi plenamente y yo no te decepcionaría. Te cambié de posición para que estuvieras más cómodo, te recosté en mi pecho y te arrullé como a un bebé, por un momento creí que te enojarías por tal movimiento y acción pero, te dejaste querer como tal, así de grande era tu necesidad de ser amado, así de grande era mi deseo de amarte._

_Me contaste todo lo que habías vivido en la abadía, lo que viobolt había hecho contigo y con los demolition boys, lo que Boris solía hacerles y cómo tu abuelo simplemente te ignoraba a menos de que le sirvieras de algo. Me sentía impotente al escucharte decirme eso, en estos instantes deseaba haberte conocido antes y haberte evitado tanto dolor. Creí que en ese momento pararías tu confesión, sin embargo continuaste con la parte más dolorosa. Lo que sentías hacia nosotros_

_Me contaste el cómo te hacíamos enojar, pero al mismo tiempo te alegrabas el vernos, el poder ayudarnos a ser mejores, esa parte me hizo sentir muy alegre. Dejaste salir todo a la superficie, no importando que las palabras que dijeras fueran hirientes, de cualquier forma era lo que pensabas y sentías, y yo debía respetarlo porque en ocasiones yo también me sentía frustrado y enojado con todos._

_Cuando terminaste ya era tarde, creo que después de las diez, seguramente los chicos debían preguntarse dónde estaba, era eso o de seguro Tyson había arrastrado a Max hasta un restaurante para comer todo lo que pudiera hasta casi reventar, en realidad no me importaba dónde estaban. Te levantaste y te dirigiste al cuarto de baño, supongo que te lavaste la cara porque escucho el agua correr, a menos de que eso no sea agua, no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi pensamiento, y luego un leve sonrojo al pensar en esa parte de tu anatomía_

_Di gracias a que las luces estaban apagadas, de lo contrario habrías visto mi cara totalmente roja, porque justo en ese momento volvías a mi, creo que piensas que ya me he ido, pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero estar junto a ti, por siempre, lo que siento es muy extraño, más sin embargo muy agradable. El sentir que te quiero como a nadie… mucho más que a un amigo… eso es… te quiero más que un amigo pero… ¿tu me quieres igual? No me importa, mientras esté a tu lado, nada importa. Tu vista tarda un rato en adaptarse a la luz, lo puedo saber porque vas con cuidado por toda la habitación, todavía no logras verme._

Ray – ¿Creíste que me había marchado? –_ Es lo único que se me ocurrió decirte, porque parece que me estás buscando_

Kai – Por un momento así fue Ray –

Ray - _Otra vez mis mejillas sintieron un calor increíble sonrojándose al instante, solamente por haberte oído decir que no querías que me fuera, porque aunque no lo hayas dicho directamente, eso fue lo que me diste a entender - _¿Te sientes mejor? –_ Tenía que decir algo y fue lo único en lo que pensé_

Kai _–_ Eh, Si… muchas gracias por escucharme.

Me encuentro todavía sentado en la cama, y te veo caminar a tientas. En verdad que se te dificulta adaptarte a la oscuridad. Lentamente avanzas hacia donde me encuentro pero no logras ver la mesa y yo no logré avisarte a tiempo. Al ver la cara de dolor que pusiste no pude reprimir mi risa, callándome casi al instante al sentirme gato muerto por tal atrevimiento, sin embargo no hiciste ni me dijiste nada. Cuando al fin lograste llegar en la cama te sentaste a mi lado, tu sola presencia me embriagó y, lo único que pude hacer, fue abrazarte de nuevo.

Ray – No te preocupes Kai, cuando quieras, aquí estaré yo para escucharte y consolarte_- Siempre que me necesites, aunque quisiera poder decírtelo por mi propia voz_

_Sabiendo cómo eres, el acto que hiciste me dejó un poco desconcertado, me abrazaste, correspondiste mi abrazo, me estremecí inmediatamente, la sensación era maravillosa pero pronto logré controlarme, me sentía tan cómodo y tan feliz, que no quería que terminara, pero se que debía terminarse, después de todo, solamente somos amigos, ¿cierto Kai? _

_Me sentí un poco triste de que terminara el abrazo, la luz de la luna cayó directamente en mi rostro, y por suerte mis mejillas no se cubrieron de ese color carmín al saber que me observabas, me sentía intimidado, pero también idolatrado, era como un sueño, uno muy hermoso y vuelto realidad. Miraba sus ojos, quería ver algo que no existía, un cariño hacia mi distinto al que les daba a los demás puesto que, en el transcurso de esta noche, supe que lo que sentía por Kai era algo más que un afecto de amigos._

_Quería saber qué pensaba, qué ideas pasaban por su mente pero, no podía no soy psíquico. Si he de decir la verdad estaba un poco absorto en mis pensamientos que, aunque parecía que te veía, no era verdad. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero lo próximo que vi, me estremeció un poco, te acercabas a mi, lentamente, creí que… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé que pensé en ese instante, solamente te veía venir a mi. Te veías temeroso, confuso de mostrarte tal cual eres pero… lo hiciste _

_Tu camino fue lento, pausado, yo no pude moverme ni poner objeción, aunque debo admitir que tampoco quería hacerlo. Cada segundo era una tortura, mi corazón se sentía impaciente, milímetros nos separaban y, en un arranque de coraje, sellaste nuestros labios con un hermoso y tierno beso. Me sentía tan tonto porque nunca había besado a nadie, aunque dudo que tú lo hubieras hecho antes. Ese primer beso, lleno de inocencia y amor, como solamente el verdadero amor puede hacerlo. ¿Qué puedo decir, soy un romántico sin remedio?_

_El beso poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso, por tu parte, yo en realidad no sabía que hacer. Sentí tu lengua rozar mis labios y, más por instinto que por conocimiento entre abrí mis labios dejando pasar tu lengua a mi boca. En cuanto la sentí me sobresalté al instante, era extraño y sin embargo delicioso. Por mi descuido estuvimos a punto de romper ese mágico encuentro pero, tú fuiste más rápido y me sujetaste por la cintura, el beso continuó._

_De primera estaba muy tenso, muy nervioso, Dios, estaba besando a alguien, era mi primer beso y ¡Era con un chico! Lo que era más increíble es que era el grandioso Kai Hiwatari. Poco a poco me relajé. Si hubiese podido, habría prolongado el beso por siempre, para no saber lo que vendría después, pero me hacía falta el aire y, aunque no lo dijeras, se que a ti también ya te hacía falta. Poco a poco, muy a mi pesar pues no se al tuyo, no separamos_

Kai – Ray yo…

Ray – _No me miras a los ojos, eso me entristece -_Dime Kai, ¿por qué lo hiciste, ¿por qué me besaste?

Kai – No lo sé

Ray – _Esas palabras se me clavaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón -_Acaso fue por puro capricho

Kai – ¡NO, te equivocas en eso

Ray – _Desesperación, mi corazón siente desesperación al saber que fui un objeto de consuelo y capricho ¿Por qué Kai?- _Entonces dime por qué fue

Kai – Por que… Por que yo me enamoré de ti

_Esas palabras fueron las que esperaba, aún sin yo mismo saberlo, me quedé quieto, no quería saber nada puesto que, si estaba jugando conmigo, sentía que no podría sobrevivir a ello. Tenía que decir algo, pero mis palabras no salían. Debía decirle algo o malinterpretaría todo y se iría_

Ray – ¿Estas seguro? – _En mi cabeza no deja de rondar la idea de que soy un juego – _Tal vez solamente estés confundido porque fui el único que te escucho y te apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo

Kai - ¡Estás equivocado, lo único que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de ellos, desde que vi cómo te había dejado Bryan en la pelea contra los demolition boys pude percatarme de mis sentimientos, pero fue hasta hace poco que los comprendí. Cuando Mariah te acompañó a ver la pelea de Tyson, no pude evitar sentir celos, pero como no los conocía, no supe descifrarlos en ese instante. Ahora que todo ha quedado claro, puedo decírtelo.

Ray – Vaya, no pareces el mismo Kai que conozco –_ Fue lo único que pude decir, eres tan diferente ahora que temo que todo sea un producto de mi imaginación_

Kai – Escucha bien esto. Si tu amas a Mariah, solamente dímelo y te dejaré en paz, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias

Ray – Uy, el temible Kai me está amenazando, que miedo – _No pude evitar hacer el comentario al verte ya recobrado el ánimo y sonreí ante esto. Despacio me acerqué a ti, mucho más tranquilo que antes, te explicaría todo ahora, te abracé - _He estado con Mariah desde que somos niños, solamente la veo como mi hermanita menor, como una gran amiga, al contrario de ella, que si se enamoró de mi – _Te safaste inmediatamente de mi agrazo_

Kai - Entonces de dejaré en paz para que puedas estar feliz

Ray - Un momento Kai, yo dije que Mariah estaba enamorada de mi – _Volteaste a verme y yo te respondí con la mirada más tierna que pude darte -_ Mas nunca dije que yo le correspondía. No se lo que siento por ti, pero podría descubrirlo hoy, esta noche – _Te acercaste a mi, me miraste a los ojos, querías la verdad, y esa era_

_Me besaste nuevamente, lenta y pausadamente, al poco tiempo, ese beso tierno fue más intenso. Me sujetaste por la cintura, querías profundizar mucho más y yo también, quería sentirte lo más cerca de mí posible, me apretaste hacia ti. Con esfuerzo lograste que abriera la boca, porque he de admitirlo, me divertía impidiéndotelo. Cuando lo lograste no perdiste tiempo y comenzaste a recorrer con tu lengua toda mi boca, era tan embriagante, como si estuviera comiendo lo más exquisito del mundo._

_Sin darme cuenta, un ligero gemido salió de mi boca, creí que no te habías dado cuenta pero me equivoqué puesto que, comenzaste a besarme más desenfrenadamente, casi podría jurar que querías comerme. Lentamente fuiste poniendo peso en mi cuerpo de tal forma que tuve que retroceder hasta que mis piernas tropezaron con la cama. Me recostaste lentamente en ella y tú encima de mí._

_Comenzaste a acariciarme el pecho por sobre mi ropa, yo no podía contener unos pequeños gemidos que salían de mi boca al sentir tus caricias, era como si me quemaran, quería que te dieras prisa, sentía una desesperación enorme por sentir tu piel sobre la mía, pero tu tomabas todo con calma. Bajaste hasta mis pantalones, ante esto pude sentir claramente cómo mi miembro se excitaba hasta un punto en que era doloroso y, por la reacción de mi cuerpo, mis mejillas sintieron el golpe de la sangre acumularse en ellas._

_Esa parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a molestarme, quería liberarse pero, tú no lo dejarías. En un movimiento que no pude percibir a tiempo, introdujiste tus manos por debajo de mi camisa, la sensación fue agradable, sentir cómo tu piel entraba en contacto sin embargo, dentro de toda esa dulzura y de que mis cinco sentidos estaban por perderse, pude sentir algo extraño, al grado que tuve que tomar una de tus palmas, se sentía rasposo. Al verla de cerca pude notar que no solamente eran tus brazos los que habías cortado, sino también las palmas de tus manos._

_Tus acciones no me agradaban, tenía miedo de que en cualquier instante decidieras quitarte la vida pero, por este instante estabas a salvo, estábamos a salvo, así que te dejé continuar sin decir nada sobre lo que había visto. Después de eso se hizo claro que no eras muy paciente, puesto que en cuanto dejé tu mano me quitaste mi playera quedando mi torso al desnudo, me sentía indefenso, impotente, cohibido y con mucha pena._

_Tus labios dejaron los míos para bajar un poco, hasta mi cuello, cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordida que dabas en mi piel se sentía como si desearas devorarme, sin embargo no eran lo suficientemente fuertes o salvajes como para dejar alguna marca en mi piel. Si tu no te hubieras aventurado a besar mi cuello nunca habría descubierto que esa ese la parte que más me gusta que me besen, me produce una sensación de electricidad que me gusta sentir._

_Después de eso mordiste el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando más gemidos de mi parte y que mi espalda se curveara sin mi consentimiento, era espectacular y por lo visto a ti te gustaba ver mi reacción ante tus caricias. Después de que te saciaste me mi cuello bajaste hasta mi torso, tus besos quemaban como si de fuego se trataran. En un momento besaste una de mis tetillas y eso provocó un gemido aún más fuerte de los que había ya dado. _

_Te gusta torturarme y lo sé, pero me encanta. Y todo aumentó cuando tus besos fueron reemplazados por mordiscos. Nunca imaginé que mi cuerpo fuera tan flexible, puesto que ante cada nueva caricia mi espalda se curveaba cada vez más. Las sensaciones que me provocabas eran simplemente magníficas. Bajaste hasta mi ombligo y, aunque fue muy extraño también fue excitante el que metieras tu lengua ahí, pero me dio cosquillas, no pude evitar reírme ante la sensación._

_Pensando en que no debía ser solamente yo quien disfrutara de tales sensaciones tomé tu rostro y te traje hasta mi boca, en tu cara pude ver confusión, puesto que no esperabas que yo tomara partida en el juego. Quería hacerte sentir lo mismo que tu me habías provocado, y si era posible, mucho más que eso. Te recosté en la cama y me coloqué sobre de ti, apoyado en mis manos y mis rodillas. Acerqué mi cara a tu rostro. _

Ray - Ahora es mi turno –_ Dije a escasos milímetros de tu rostro y, por que no, con algo de lujuria reflejada en mis ojos. Rápidamente te quité la camisa._

_Comencé tal y como tú lo habías hecho, pero claro con un toque de mi parte. Comencé por besar tu boca, recorriéndola totalmente con mi lengua, sin dejar un espacio en blanco, pero claro tú no te ibas a quedar quieto, no es tu estilo, mientras yo hacía eso tu lengua hacía su parte dentro de mi boca, por lo visto mis colmillos te causaban curiosidad puesto que no dejabas de tocarlos con tu lengua. Y tus manos no fueron la excepción tampoco, se posaron en mis glúteos tratando de saciar una sed que no se podía calmar con agua._

_Después de saciarme de tu boca, bajé a tu cuello, y con mis colmillos te dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas, solamente por el roce, pronto desaparecerían. Bajé un poco más y me llamó la atención meter la lengua donde tenías una "v" en el cuello, fue como a ti te dio curiosidad de meter la lengua en mi ombligo. Llámame loco pero juraría que te escuché reír cuando lo hice, creo que encontré donde tienes cosquillas. _

_Seguí con mi camino hasta tu pecho, mientras que mis manos traviesas continuaban con su camino para quitarte lentamente los pantalones. Mi boca se posó en una de tus tetillas y la comencé a succionar y mis manos se dirigieron a tu miembro, me sorprendí al sentirlo tan duro, tan excitado, al sentirlo de esa forma… solamente por mi. Mis manos comenzaron a frotarse en tu miembro mientras que te arrancaba unos gemidos que me hacían desear escucharlos más fuerte. Tal parece que nos correrán del hotel por tal escándalo._

_No supe en que instante me volteaste nuevamente, pero terminamos como al principio, tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Pusiste tus manos sobre mi cadera mientras me besabas, y bajabas mis pantalones. Cuando los retiraste dejaste de besar mi boca y bajaste tu rostro, yo no comprendí en ese instante sin embargo, al sentir algo cálido cerca de mi miembro, me estremecí. _

_Pasaste tu lengua por sobre la tela, lamiendo mi miembro, mis mejillas ya no cabían en ardor y en sonrojo. No podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada, me encontraba con mis ojos herméticamente cerrados, apoyado sobre mis codos, con las piernas abiertas y mi cabeza caía hacia atrás y tu, en medio de mis piernas haciendo ese acto que me torturaba._

_A pesar de ser un leve contacto y sobre la tela de mi bóxer, sentía que pronto terminaría por venirme, no quería pero las sensaciones que me provocabas eran demasiado fuertes como para detener la reacción de mi cuerpo. Cuando creí que ya no podía, te detuviste, en parte me sentí decepcionado y en parte confuso pero pronto toda duda desapareció al sentir cómo tus manos bajaban lentamente la última prenda que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo._

_Pude observar por el rabillo de mi ojo cómo arrojabas mi bóxer lejos, como si de una victoria se tratara, más al rato tendría que buscarlos puesto que no sé exactamente dónde cayeron. Pronto me olvidé de ellos, al sentir cómo tus manos tomaban mi miembro, estaba tan endurecido, tan rojo que yo no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar. Yo no podía contener mis gemidos y pronto comencé a gritar el nombre de Kai entre cada caricia._

Ray - Más, oh por favor Kai, no te detengas, más por favor. KAI! – _No cabía en mi propia vergüenza al saber que era yo el que estaba gritando._

_Mi espalda se arqueaba de placer y los espasmos de mi cuerpo ante sus caricias no podían quería controlarlas, era simplemente un placer tales caricias. Otra vez me encontraba con la cabeza echada para atrás y recargado en mis codos, sentí el aliento de Kai cerca de mi miembro y luego un tierno beso, otro gemido, rozó lentamente con sus labios la piel corrugada ahora, totalmente extendida por mi erección. Era un suplicio, que estaba disfrutando, tanto él como yo._

Ray - OH POR DIOS! KAI NO PARES POR FAVOR! –_ Los gritos que daba eran cada vez más recio. No sé que pensaran las personas que pasan frente a nuestra puerta pero poco o nada me importa_

_Me encontraba perdido en las caricias que me daba, nada más me importaba más que sentir plenamente las sensaciones que me provocaba. Tan concentrado me encontraba que, cuando sin previo aviso Kai introdujo mi miembro en su boca, terminé sentado con mis piernas hacia atrás y de mi boca salió otro gemido, fuerte, estridente, siguiéndole su nombre, no sé por qué pero creo que adoraba escuchar su nombre de mis labios._

_Al sentir tales caricias, fue como si mi cuerpo quedara sin fuerzas y cayó lentamente hasta quedar acostado sobre la cama, mis ojos cerrados, perdidos en sentir plenamente a Kai, con un rojo carmín en mis mejillas, yo supongo eso puesto que las sentía arder y, en un momento que pude abrir mis ojos pude verme bañado en sudor, al igual que a Kai, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y su cabello cayendo sin control por el ejercicio y el calor creado entre los dos, totalmente deshecho._

_Cada succión que daba, cada movimiento, tan pausado, tan delicioso, tan esplendoroso, cada cosa que hacía, era como un baile hecho solamente para los _(De dónde saqué eso?)_ Con cada cosa que hacía yo subía la intensidad de mis gemidos y gritos, era esplendoroso, con Kai me sentí completo_

Ray - OH KAI POR DIOS… POR FAVOR… NO… TE… DETENGAS! KAI… ME VOY A … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _– Más súplicas de mi parte, yo quería más de él_

_En un momento inesperado, di un grito que retumbó en toda la habitación, era la liberación que mi cuerpo dio ante tantas caricias que Kai me había dado. No pude resistirme ni un segundo más y me dejé ir dentro de la boca de Kai, por un instante creí que pondría una cara de asco pero no lo hizo, al contrario, comenzó a tomar todo el semen que pudo y, al hacer esto, también succionaba mi miembro ocasionándome otra descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo._

_Aún así, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo beberse todo lo que solté y parte se le corrió por las cuencas de la boca, formando dos hilillos finos a cada lado de las comisuras de su boca. Se levantó y me vio a los ojos, al verlo así sentí deseos de probar sus besos después de que había bebido parte de mi, su sabor, mezclado con el mío, quería saber cuál era su sabor. Lo tomé por los hombros hasta mi rostro y lo besé_

Ray - Eso fue asombroso Kai_. – No sabía que estaba tan cansado, cuatro simples palabras me resultaron difíciles de decir_

Kai - ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? Yo todavía me puedo detener

Ray – _Te miro a los ojos, para mentir no eres nada bueno -_ Mentiroso – _Deseas continuar tanto o más que yo -_ Claro que quiero continuar –_ Me abrazo a tu cuello hasta acercarme a tu oído y susurrarte seductoramente -_ Hazme tuyo Kai, por favor – _Me viste a los ojos, como esperando ver que yo estaba completamente seguro de mis palabras, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas debido a lo que acabábamos de pasar y también por lo que te había dicho _

Kai - Muy bien, entonces relájate, te prometo no hacerte daño _– Me dijiste mientras te quitabas el bóxer_

Ray - Y yo se que lo cumplirás

_Después de nuestra… cómo lo llamarías, conversación, lentamente subiste tu mano y acercaste un dedo hasta mis labios, yo sabía lo que venía, así que sin dudarlo lo introduje en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo pausadamente, no sabía lo que hacía, solamente hacía lo que se me venía a la mente. Retiraste tu dedo de mi boca empapado de saliva y a tientas empezaste a buscar mi entrada. _

_Cuando la encontraste comenzaste a meter el dedo, no pude reprimir que en mi cara se formara una pequeña mueca de dolor, era incómodo. Cuando me hube acostumbrado a esto introdujiste otro dedo, con este ya no fue simplemente molestia, ahora si me dolía, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando de mi boca salió un quejido de dolor y mi cara lo reflejaba, antes de poderme acostumbrar introdujiste un tercer dedo haciendo que diera un grito pequeño, de dolor y que mis ojos ardieran por querer llorar, pero me negaba a hacerlo, por Kai._

Kai - Espero que estés listo

Ray - Claro –_ Duele, pero soportaré todo esto por ti_

_Sentí cómo ubicabas tu miembro en mi entrada, podía sentir la punta cerca de ahí. Tu estabas hincado y yo frente a ti, sobre tus piernas. Me tomaste de la cintura y, sabiendo lo que planeabas, dejé mi peso a tus brazos, al punto de que cuando menos lo esperé, me introdujiste en ti. Di un grito de dolor, estaba recargado sobre mis brazos y al sentirlo, tuve que levantarme y rodearte el cuello con mis brazos, necesitaba sentir confianza y que podía afianzarme de alguien._

_Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin que yo estuviera de acuerdo, así como ligeros gemidos ante el dolor que sentía, no quería que te sintieras mal, así que escondí mi rostro entre el tuyo y tu hombro, acto cobarde lo sé, y más a sabiendas de que tu estabas enterado de mis lágrimas y mi dolor, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nos quedamos quietos unos instantes, quería acostumbrarme a que tu miembro estuviera dentro de mí. En silencio nos mantuvimos unos instantes y después, tú fuiste quien decidió romperlo diciéndome las palabras que, sin saberlo, deseaba escuchar_

Kai - Ai shiteru Ray

_Yo no podía decirte nada aún, sabía lo que sentía pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, lo único que pude hacer fue besar tu cuello, para darte a entender que mi dolor había pasado, y por lo visto entendiste la indirecta, además le añadí un toque al darte pequeños gemidos. Comenzaste a moverte lentamente dentro de mí, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo y yo te correspondía con gemidos. Tomaste mi miembro entre tus manos y lo comenzaste a masturbar al ritmo en que te movías. Clavé mis uñas en tus hombros y gritaba de placer. Todas esas sensaciones eran extraordinarias_

Ray - KAI SIGUE ASÍ, POR FAVOR, MÁS, QUIERO MÁS, OH POR DIOS, NO PARES KAI –_ No paraba de gritar, no podía, no quería, sabía que era la única forma de corresponderte_

Kai - No… No lo haré

Cada movimiento era más rápido que el anterior, tu cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor dándote un aspecto de brillo, tus mejillas de color carmín igual a tus ojos y tu cabello que solías arreglarlo con cuidado ahora deshecho. Por mi parte no estaba mucho mejor, bajé la vista para ver y cuando creí que mis mejillas ya no podían estar más calientes me equivoqué, el ver a tu miembro entrar y salir de mi y tus manos sobre el mío hizo que sintiera más excitación, si eso era posible.

Mi cabello estaba revuelto, mi banda del ying-yang no sé a donde termino y mi cabello era un desastre. No podía resistir tanto, era una tortura pero quería darte el mayor placer posible, así que resistí todo lo que pude y mucho más. Llegó un punto en el que sentí que explotaría, ya no resistía más tiempo, aunque quisiera. Así que no tuve más remedio que decírtelo.

Ray - KAI, YA NO… YA NO PUEDO MÁS…ME VOY A…-_ Dentro de mi cabeza me dio un poco de risa, ni siquiera podía decirlo por los jadeos que daba y lo cansado que me encontraba_

_Aunque lo intenté no pude terminar mi frase, sin pensarlo me había corrido en las manos de Kai, me sentí un poco avergonzado, mi semen nos cubría a ambos en nuestros vientres. Pero parece que eso quedó en el olvido puesto que segundos después él también soltó su esencia dentro de mí. De hecho me atrevo a decir que fue al mismo tiempo, lo afirmo, los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo y fue glorioso porque era la cumbre de nuestro amor_

_La experiencia que acabamos de pasar no la cambiaría por nada de mi vida. Kai terminó cansado, y no lo culpo, terminó cayendo sobre de mí, sin aplastarme por completo. Se veía fatigado pero con una sonrisa. Yo me sentía fatigado, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerme despierto. He de haberme visto terrible puesto que él mismo se encargó de destender la cama y recostarme en ella. Acto seguido él se metió en mi lado, en realidad la cama estaba hecho un desastre. Me acosté de lado y él me abrazó por la espalda_

Kai - Ray, me alegra que hayas sido el primero

Ray - A mi también me alegra que tu hayas sido el primero – _Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé dormido al instante. Yo espero Kai, ser el único en tu vida, pero no te lo puedo decir en este instante, tal vez mañana_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A la mitad de la noche, bueno eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, me desperté y por un instante creí que todo había sido un sueño pero, pronto sentí tus brazos a mi alrededor me relajé. Me levanté con cuidado, me voltee a verte, eres tan hermoso al dormir, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, ahí vi mi aspecto, mi cabello era un desastre así que opté por soltarlo, lo único que encontré fueron mi bóxer y tu playera, así que no tuve más opción y me vestí con ella_

_Esta noche fue increíble, me siento en el barandal del balcón a observar el amanecer, me encanta hacerlo, y ahí espero a que despiertes, recordando. Cuando termino de hacerlo escucho un leve sonido, son las sábanas rozando entre ellas, intentas no hacer ruido pero, yo soy más astuto, te acercas lentamente a mi y me rodeas por la cintura._

Kai - ¿Qué haces gatito?

Ray – Espero a que despiertes –_ Me sujetas fuertemente y me tiras hacia atrás, cargándome en tus brazos _- ¿Qué haces?

Kai – Nada – _Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos _– Ya tebya iyublyu Ray – _No puedo evitarlo, hago un puchero al no entenderte bien y verte sonreír victorioso pero_

Ray – Wo ai ni Kai – _Te digo desde el fondo de mi corazón pero tu no me comprendes, de dio un poco de risa y sonrío, no es justo que tu me lo dijeras y yo no _– Ai shiteru Kai –_ Ahora si me comprendes y sonríes complacido, yo te abrazo más fuerte y acerco mi cara a tu cuello _– Y siempre te amaré _– Me cargas en tus brazos y me diriges a la cama, para que descanse un poco más, yo no tengo objeción, después de todo, te amo y eso es lo que importa_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Todavía con notas? Bueno después de seis meses intentando terminarlo aquí lo tienes Si-chan, peque, mi hermanita menor adoptada. Lo prometido es deuda y espero que te guste. Hice lo mejor que pude y es especialmente para ti como regalo de quince años (ya bien atrasado) y como agradecimiento por alentarme a terminar el fic largo. Gracias a quienes lo leyeron y espero que les haya agradado. Tal vez y me anime a hacer la parte de Tyson y Max, pero todavía no lo decido, por lo pronto es todo.

Sayonara


End file.
